He who protects
by TheHP19
Summary: Summery inside, multi-anime, especially girls. Genderbend.


A long time a ago there was a Protector who keeps the three dimension protected and safe, which are Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and World of Living. These dimension used to be peaceful, harmony, and such. Until one group of army called 'Quincy' destroy these three dimension and conquer them. The 'Protector' was grateful because not only he had to defeat the army single-handle, but he also fell in love a hybrid. A human, a hollow, a quincy and a shinigami in one vessel or body or maybe soul, but never the less, the woman hybrid also fell in love with the 'Protector'. Until one day...

"C'mon don't die on me!" the Protector said while holding his love on his arm kneeling. He hold her tightly to not let her go and die easily. This was the day that the Protector got his revenge by the army he ones fought alone. But that day was the last war year with the army as the leader Ywhach die in the hands of the Protector.

"Sssshhhhh...Now be like that, Dear. I know you are strong, so please don't cry." the woman said ah she gasp for air, as her breathe begin to harden and she was nearly to die. The protector was shocked to hear the gasp of hear from her, so he quickly begin to channel his reitsu and poring some of his to her to only stop by a hand from her.

"What are you doing!? You need some of mine!" the protector said while hide his trembling voice. She sees the trembling voice even its a bit, but she coud hear it. She then lift her hand even she low on energy and strength to even doing so, but still she continue. Then her hand cared his cheek and smoothly cares it until she said the last words and her will.

"Dear can you promise me something?" he then look at her in the eyes and show that she was almost dying but she continued. "Please promise me that you keep on protecting, caring, loved and heart kind. Even she is not me or even my reincarnation. Also please promise me that even I gone please smile more so that your heart is not cold, blood lust, rage, despair and guilty for your action from this day."

The man almost in tears that even those promise, he couldn't keep it but she said with kind, hear warming and such kind things just by her words and voice. So he answer, "I'll keep the promise okay, even I have another woman to keep that promise." the woman said and smile and then suddenly she gasp some air hard and he start to trembling and fear as to what come next.

"Bye now my dear, and thank you for my making me my life happy." the protector see her hands begin to cold and limbless and and her eyes was lifeless. The man shake her limbless body and shout out her name to only no return. But before she could go fully, she muttered one word, "Ichigo".

"Haruka! Haruka! Haruka!" the man named Ichigo shout out her name to on answer again. Then the rain begin to pour heavily and it was silent just the rain, the wind, and the grass moved by the wind, Ichigo then stand up whole holding Haruka tightly then walked up to nearby mountain and went to the top of it and bury her with kindness, warmth and peaceful place to bury.

"I'm sorry Haruka that I was to late. So please forgive me for my stubbornness for I only have a few hours or so to solve or maybe see everyone to say my goodbyes." And on cue he then torn a black like void called 'Garganta' and he went there walk in mid-fast pace until the end of the path he jump out out from the void and was greet by Haruka's best friend.

"So is she?" Ichigo nodded at the girl.

"I'm sorry Ichigo." she said in sadden.

"Don't worry about it Yui." the girl named Yui only look at the ground. She then feel a warmth and two arms wrapped her body. She then breakdown for Haruka for she is her best friend/rival. Yui also known as the King/Queen of Hollow.

Yui was 5'0 feet tall, brown long hair until her waist and it was graceful. Her eyes was yellow with black sclera on her left while her right was dark blue with purple sclera. Her mask was fearsome, her mask has blue and black line downwards from his forehead until his haw-line and it was between her eyes hole mask. Her mask also has a four fangs at the end of its mouth area should be and it was sharp.

After a few minutes later, she let go of Ichigo and he rub her back and whisper at her left ear of some courage words, and it works. She then look at Ichigo in the eyes and it was almost lifeless, so she shake his body and he regain some conscious back again. "I'm sorry Yui, I think it's time for me to go back at 'her's'." Yui nodded and Ichigo turn and torn the air and appear a garganta and he went inside of it and ran quickly as possible.

'Hope you guys has some peaceful live of this.' Yui thought as the garganta close it. She sight and then quickly turn into breakdown.

After Ichigo went into garganta and ran quickly to Haruka grave, he then kneel down at the small size grave with a flower on it to show love and kindness. He suddenly feel lifeless as his life and reitsu begin to low down bit by bit. Ichigo also cough aggressive until he saw his blood on his hand that was covered by it. Ichigo then chuckle and he then suddenly feel hard breathe, so he begin to inhale the air hard and it was painful as he could feel his lungs begin to work and pumping some air.

So with the last breathe he said his will to nobody. "So this is it then, man could at least reincarnate after thousands years into the future and also Haruka can get a second chance. Damn it man this is hard." Ichigo the breathe his last breathe as his eyes turn into lifeless and limbless so, he fall and was next to Haruka's.

But something happen that day, as one unknown being decided to reincarnate them but to only a thousands years after their death. After a thousands years passed, the unknown then reincarnate them to two people who happen to have the same reitsu and the same kind. So another adventure awaits them...

-Scene Change-

'What was that dream I have but it wasn't like a dream, it's like a vision like I was there the whole time with a woman to whom not know her name and to why she call me 'Dear'.' Ichigo thought as the class went on about the History.

 _Flashback_

 _'- c'mon let's go, or not we gone a be late for the party." Ichigo was shock to hear his own voice but to only find out that the voice is not him but rather the vision of him. Then suddenly a woman came into view in front of him, and Ichigo was stunned because of how beautiful and stunning she looks. She was 5'1 feet tall with crimson red colour hair just above her waist and also cover her ears. She has the most beautiful eyes as it was white blue that shows kindness, warmth and joy expression. This also made Ichigo happy for some reason. She was wearing a light blue kimono and her hair was pin into two ponytail._

 _"Sorry about that Dear, you know that I always check the house before going." the man just chuckle as Ichigo did they went to the so-called-party that they went to, but then the scene change just like the last day of their death. 'So she made the promise but he also didn't make it.' Ichigo thought but then she heard his idiotic father came and greet a good morning routine as to jump up on him and either kick or punch at him._

 _Flashback end_

'Why he always interrupted my dreams! That goat-chin always ruin my best moment.' Ichigo thought and cursed mentally at him self as it was end of the school. He didn't notice as his friends, Orihime called the she getting worried about it so she call Chad to call out Ichigo to only he didn't reply. Before Chad could pat Ichigo's right shoulder, they could feel a heavy reitsu and they didn't know why or where it came from. But there's one thing that they can confirm it, because it was close, to close for comfort.

'What's with this reitsu!? It felt like Yamamoto-jiji reitsu but maybe more!?' Orihime and Chad thought, but Ichigo feels like nostalgic about the reitsu.

Then suddenly the reiatsu vanish in thin air. Then Uryuu walk up to them and look at them with question face and said, "Did you guys feel that?" and the all look at Uryuu and they nodded but Ichigo didn't.

"Kurosaki?" Uryuu said and look at Ichigo who just stand up and walk out the classroom and went some where, while his friends was confused by this so they followed.

-At the same time Ichigo flashback-

"Why I have that vision again. And whats up with the hair colour its orange just like Ichigo." the girl said. Her sit placed was at the the front door of the classroom. She was stunning to say at least. She has the crimson red colour hair that just above her waist area and also covers her ears. She also has the most beautiful eyes and it was light blue that shows kindness, warmth and joy expression. But there are one bad side of her looks, she wears megane or spectacle to look her like a nerd.

'Even since I have that vision I only look at one person the whole time while at school and my curiosity was getting over me, but I fight it. I also feels that I also got watched from a far by the person I always stare.' the girl thought to only interrupted by her friends.

"Yo Haruka you going to the club activity?" Haruka only nodded and her friends bid her goodbye. So she pack her things and start to walk out the classroom to only stop when she heard a name call out and she didn't know why but her heart was beating fast.

"Ichigo-kun? Ichigo-kun the class is over." and she know who the voice is and it was Orihime but that wasn't the case, but rather it was the name she call out. She then have a vision or a memories of her that she didn't live before or had it before and with a man in his twenties with the same colour as Ichigo holding hands while sitting at the beach and watch as the sun sunset. she then clench her head and her mind was screaming in pain and she shut her eyes close shut.

Suddenly the vision or memories vanish and she quickly ran out the class and to her club to do her activity. While she ran to the club, she clench her chest area because her heart beat was going haywire and it was about to burst. When she get to the club room, she didn't notice that a person was watching her from a far away.

-Scene change-

'This is a bad idea.' Ichigo thought as he stalking Haruka from afar away from the club room that she just enter. Ichigo knows that his friends was watching him from behind him. 'I hope that this isn't wrong thing to do, but let's give a shot.' So Ichigo went to the club room but seat at the bench that was there and wait for Haruka. The others saw this, they want to call out him to only the club room door open and Haruka was in view.

"Man I didn't bought my bo-" Haruka stop talking as she see Ichigo sitting on the bench beside her and it was peaceful face. 'I didn't know that Ichigo sleep so peaceful.' Haruka thought then she quickly shake her head to not think some dirty things with Ichigo and herself.

'What am I thinking! Stop Haruka, you know that you have some vision with some orange hair teen that looks like Ichigo?' Haruka thought then her curiosity was taken over her as she poke Ichigo on the cheek, but Ichigo just move a bit and then mutter some words that make the world stop around her and Ichigo's friends.

"Haruka please don't die." Ichigo muttered that words with sadden, fear and his body was trembling that was Haruka confused, but then Ichigo stop moving and shot his eyes open and, "Haruka!" Ichigo then blink once, twice and then look at confused Haruka.

"Hey are you ok-!?" suddenly their surroundings was silent nothing was moving, nothing made a sound, just nothing and pure breathe can heard. They look at each other in the eyes and Haruka start to lift her hand and cares Ichigo cheek and rub it smoothly. They both have the some thought of how smoothly and soft their skin is. Then they begin to close each other until their lips a few inches.

"Hey Haruka I think we should stop this." Haruka nodded but they didn't step but they keep closer and closer until they kiss each other. They body begin to glow bright golden light and the reitsu was getting heavier by the minutes and when they broke the kiss to take their breathes. Then they look each other blinked and then chuckled.

"It's been awhile isn't Haruka." Ichigo said as he pull Haruka near him and hug her and then hold her at the hips. This make Haruka chuckle and snuggle Ichigo at the chest.

"Yeah it its sure is Ichigo dear." Haruka said, then Ichigo push her away slowly and Haruka look at Ichigo and his eyes was with concern and sadden and Haruka didn't why, then she realise something. "Ichigo you keep your promise right?" Ichigo hesitate to nodded.

"Ichigo whats wrong dear?" Haruka said with concern on her voice.

"Well after we broke away, I think that we gonna fell conscious and I don't want that." Haruka small laugh and she then answer back.

"Well c'mon don't be such a baby. We know that it would happen but we want to continue our activity, we need to get out of this void. Also why don't we go to Urahari-chan after we conscious." Ichigo groan about how he hates to go Urahari-chan's shop. But Ichigo just sigh in defeat.

"Okay fine. Now c'mon let's get going." they nodded and the void vanish and their surrounding was moving again the air breeze their skins and Ichigo and Haruka fell unconscious and drop to the ground hard. Orihime, Chad and Uryuu ran off to them and knee beside them.

"Ichigo wake up!" Orihime shout.

"Orhime lets get them to Urahari Shop for their recover." And she nodded. Then Chad pick Ichigo up and put on his shoulder while Haruka was on Uryuu bride style and they off to Urahari shop.

\- Urahari Shop-

"Now let me rewind back." Uruhara said, while looking at them, serious. "First, you guys followed Ichigo, and he was stalking a girl, also your classmate." They nodded. "Second, he shout out her name, surprising you guys and her." again nodded. "Third, you guys saw them, face to face, and then they freeze." nodded. "And lastly, they fall unconscious just like that, after they stare at each other."

"Yeah sums about right." Uryuu said. Orhime and Chad just nodded, and then they heard a groan.

"Man, that hurt like shi-!?" Ichigo got smack from Haruka at the head.

"Ichigo dear, what did I told you about cursing." Haruka said, while smiling. Then she look at them, and they were either surprising and confused, to why Haruka called Ichigo 'dear'.

"Well good afternoon." Uruhara said, then snapped her fan open to cover her smirk and smile.

"Well at least I didn't die this time when cursing." Ichigo didn't get a chance to protest as he get a punch by her 'wife'. They all watch this, dumbstruck, surprising or shocked.

"Well Ichigo aren't you a ladies man." Uruhara said teasingly. Haruka then sit up right, and then smiles at them. They all were hypnotise by the smile, that they didn't even know that Yoruichi was there in her cat form.

"Hello my name is Haruka, Yamamoto Haruka." Haruka said, and they all just nodded, dumbstruck.

"Haruka can you stop with your smile. It's getting old." Again Ichigo got slapped by Haruka. But the shocking thing is, they didn't see she moved. Not a single sound make. Even Yoruichi surprised. Ichigo now has two big bump on his head, by this they all giggles.

"Now when did the smiles getting old, Ichigo dear." Haruka said, but everyone except Ichigo didn't hear the angry mama bear voice. Ichigo then sweat dropped.

"I didn't say like that." Ichigo protest, and it's work to only get punch at the stomach. Everyone now is either sweat dropped, or jealous for how they, Ichigo and Haruka was like a couple.

'They look so cute. I think I'm out the league then.' Orihime and Uruyuu thought. But for Uruhara and Yoruichi, they were either more jealous then before. Then Haruka stopped punching Ichigo, they then sit properly, but they were shocked to how they were sitting.

Ichigo sited like a normal person would do, while Haruka sit on top of his lap, while her head snuggles Ichigo chest, humming. Everyone shocked to see, how casual they did, even infront of them. Then Ichigo look at them, but in sadden. Everyone was confused, for why Ichigo look like that, and they also worried about it.

"Uruhara-chan." Uruhara 'eep', because Ichigo said her first name. Also the tone was very serious and it sound like a very veteran warrior. "Call Isshin for me, and make sure the girls come too." Uruhara then went to the shop phone, and call Isshin.

"Ichigo, why are-!?" Yoruichi didn't get to finish her question to only feel the most heaviest pressure they encounter. Even Uruhara stopped suddenly when she about to calling Isshin. Orihime, Uruyu and Chad was on the floor, sweat dropped. Then the pressure just vanish, leaving they all awestruck, only except Ichigo and Haruka.

"What the hell is that!?" Yoruichi said, while everyone just freeze. Uruhara then come back to the room, and she was also shocked, then sit down to continue their conversation. She then look at Ichigo, worried.

'What is Ichigo doing to calling Isshin? And also why did he call his dad Isshin?' Uruhara thought, She then snapped her fan infront o her, to hide the clueless face she ever had. She thought she were out smarted. Then Uruhara realised something odd.

"Why did he also to bring his sisters? Did he know about his heritage!?' Uruhara eyes wide, in shocked.

'No that will be impossible?' Uruhara then try to think to who did he know from. 'But how, nobody knows about Ichigo heritage except me, Yoruichi, Isshin and even Tessai.' Suddenly Ichigo said the shocking think ever.

"Uruhara-chan, I know." Everyone was confused to why Ichigo said that. But Uruhara shocked, eyes wide, and she almost dropped her fan as the shop door slide open to reveal Isshin and the sisters.

"Hey Uruhara-chan, what's the pro...ble...m?" ISshin said, confused, while the sisters eyes wide. But then Karin and Yuzu, scream in agony. Isshin then try to stop the girls cry in pain, but to only stop by a firm voice.

"Don't interfere, Shiba." Isshin then turn, and look the voice, to only to look at Ichigo. Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai was shocked to hear from Ichigo. Then Karin and Yuzu stopped crying. They then slowly look around their surrounding, confused, then their eyes lock to Ichigo, eyes wide.

"No! It can be!?" Karin said, while trying to keep her crying. They all look at Karin, confused. Then Haruka mumbling something that shocked them.

"Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan." Suddenly Haruka body trembling, but Ichigo hug her body, tightly to keep her body stop from trembling hard. And it work but, then they look at Yuzu, crying hard.

"Hey Karin what are you saying?" Isshi, but she look at Isshin, eyes narrowed, then said the word that make Isshin eyes wide.

"Shiba?" Yuzu then stopped crying, and she then look at Ichigo, then run as fast as she could, hugged him, tightly. Haruka then wake from her quick napped. Then look at Yuzu, eyes wide as well.

"Yuzu-chan/Haruka-nee-sama!"They both said, hugging.

"After thousands years, you alive again." Karin said. Confusing them, while Ichigo smiles at her.

"Well what you expect." Ichigo smile, but was punch softly at the stomach area. Crying as she mumbling about how fault Ichigo was, and how should be her.

'I'm sorry, Karin Yuzu, but they will raised again, and they will not like it.' Ichigo thought, before they all feel the heaviest pressure again.


End file.
